User talk:GamingFanatic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pyruslords Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ninjas... Good or Evil! Episode 7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thewolf1 (Talk) 01:43, September 5, 2011 Tournament Question that need to be answered immeidately #What Attribute are you using? #Which 3 bakugan are you using? #What tim eare you available and and time period do you have? Hey Hey man i wanted to know how did you do that admins page thing? Umm How do you get that template on the elite twelve wiki?or how do you get new templates? Can you... Can you teach me how to make templates,can you go on the chat so we can talk in person? Have Hey nintendo,have you seen wolf? Pyrosmaster 03:12, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude guess what! Dude have you heard of the new purge mode in zombie assault 3,dude its freaking awesome!! Purge mode is like these nests of zombies that must be taken down,or else...NEVER ENDING ZOMBIES!!! You must destroy the eggs in the nest or the zombies will keep coming,here are some screen shots of the nests Screen shot 2011-10-10 at 10.05.58 AM.png Pyrosmaster 20:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC)The Lord of the Flames Do you wanna play right know?please... Awesome Pyrosmaster 20:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Umm Nintedo,you need to be rank 10 to be able to play purge mode,meet me in this chat Pyrosmaster 20:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Dude Hey man,me and rayne are waitinf for you Pyrosmaster 23:57, October 16, 2011 (UTC)The Lord of Pyrus Hey Nintendo can you get all the pics to what happened on the chat because I hardly did anything? Really!? Is he really back nintedno!? I'll come. I'll come to the meeting. It is this Saturday on November 19? Also, what time is 3:00 PM EST in my local time? ~Valentin 98, November 13, 2011 20:51 PM I live in New York State. ~Valentin 98, November 15, 2011 14:39 PM Something just came up. I'll only have a 50-50 chance of attending the meeting because of a family reunion.. Fear [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'The ']]Legends 17:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to know how to add emoticons here. IT IS THE [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'TRUTH. ']]DEAL WITH IT. 03:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Update I've got an update to the episodes I did #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Rivalry_Making!_Episode_13 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Ray_vs._Daniel!_Episode_14 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_Aquerity!_Episode_15 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Aquerity_Training,_Part_1/3!_Episode_16 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Aquerity_Training,_Part_2/3!_Episode_17 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Aquerity_Training,_Part_3/3!_Episode_18 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Beast_of_Aquos!_Episode_19 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/What_The%3F_Episode_20 Calmness rises, anger dies! Can you... Can you see/meet me on the Pyruslords chat, at sometime? TW1 Eps 21 to 28 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Down_Ray!_Episode_21 ( Might make you laugh ) #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Mission_Assigned!_Episode_22 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Leroid_Travels!_Episode_23 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Leriod_Arrival!_Episode_24 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_Friend!_Episode_25 ( Unexpected ) #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Changed_Wolfgang!_Episode_26 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Beatdown!_Episode_27 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Unknowing!_Episode_28 ( Note my story has gotten better, since I got the plots in place now ) I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 20:41, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll see what I can do... I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 01:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) More Admins You can...I forget if I put PG as an admin, but if I didn't she can be one... I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 01:52, December 6, 2011 (UTC) 30 to 33 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Inferno%27s_Flame!_Episode_30 ( Funny, maybe ) #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Heated_Anger!_Episode_31 ( Funny, maybe ) #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Reasons_Why!_Episode_32 ( Short ) #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/New_Fire!_Episode_33 ( Short ) I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 17:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) 41 to 47 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Inconsiderable!_Episode_41 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Red_vs._Black!_Episode_42 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Return!_Episode_43 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Terror_Arrives!_Episode_44 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Change_of_Wolfgang!_Episode_45 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Safety_First!_Episode_46 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Battle_for_Earth!_Part_1/3_Episode_47 I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 17:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I need to make a real signature soon, don't I =/ What image out of all out there would you prefer? Link it in my talk page or on chat. (It's for a project) Ice[[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'sto']]rm 13:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC)